


Lily Jamie Potter-Evans and The Philosopher's Stone

by Slythrinprince2001



Series: Lily Jamie Potter-Evans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythrinprince2001/pseuds/Slythrinprince2001
Summary: Lily Jamie Potter-Evans is the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. She is the girl-who-lived. She survived the attack on her family that night on Halloween. Ten years later and she’s going to Hogwarts. The only problem is that everyone’s expecting a black haired, green eyed, female version of her dad. They didn’t think they would get a carbon copy of Lily Evans (The First). She is 100% Lily Evans. You can’t see James anywhere. In fact, people start to wonder if it is Lily Evans in her daughter’s body. It’s not. They are just very much alike. Severus can’t hate her. She is just like his lost love, even in personality. It’s hilarious how everyone acts around young Lily Evans. Read and find out what happens in the first installment of this wonderful book!!!!  A/N: Okay. So I decided to write this because, while I love how people write their own version of Fem!Harry Potter stories, there isn’t one where she is almost exactly like Lily instead of James. So I decided to write one where it takes every single person by surprise. I mean she even makes friends with someone before going to Hogwarts. So this is my own personal Fem!Harry Potter story. So now let’s give a round of applause to lily Jamie Potter-Evans!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fem!Harry Potter story fare warning! I may not update everyday but I will do the best I can to keep a schedule. Read, Review!!!!  
> -Slythrinprince2001 :)

Prologue: The Girl-Who-Lived

It was Halloween night in 1989, in a small town called Godrics Hallow. In a small little cottage on the top of the hill, just passed the church and the graveyard. In that small little cottage lived a man and a women. There names were Lily and James Potter. Lily and James had a child. A daughter. Her name was Lily Jamie Potter.

Little Lily Potter was a quiet child. she hardly cried or made a sound at all. It scared her Mum and Dad. Lily had dark red hair like her mother. She also had her mothers emerald green eyes. In fact it looked like she would be a carbon copy of her Mum. James was so happy when he found out that he was going to be having a child. He was so proud when he found out that he was going to be having a baby girl. She would be the first girl born into the Potter line in five generations. When she was born nobody was more happy than her father. When he first held her in his arms he knew that she would have him wrapped around her little fingers. But it was not to be. 

A man named Albus Dumbledore came forward with horrible news. A seer had gave a prophecy. The prophecy spoke of a child. A girl born at the end of July who would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The only girl born at the end of July was Little Lily Potter. She was born on July 31st at 12:59 PM. The prophecy said  _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have a power the dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hands of the other, cause neither can live while the other survives. The one with power to vanquish the dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_ So the Potters did the only thing they could do. They went into hiding. 

Now we are back to this dark Halloween night. Inside the little cottage was bright with light. It was warm and welcoming. In the living room, on the couch sat Lily and James Potter. James was laying on the couch with his head on Lily's lap. Lily was running her hand through his messy brown hair. On James' chest laid a fifteen month old Little Lily Potter. She was fast asleep with her tiny mouth puckered into a small o. Her red hair was fanned out underneath her and onto her Dads chest. Her breathing was slow and calm. All the sudden the wards surrounding their home fell. Lily looked around as James sat up and handed Little Lily to his wife. he stood up and went to the door. 

"Hurry! Take Lily and run! He's here! Go!" James yelled to his wife accidentally waking up little Lily. Lily jumped up and ran up the stairs. Her breathing came in short gasps. She was crying as she got into the nursery and set Lily down into her crib. Little Lily started crying. She could feel that her mother was scared. Lily shushed her baby girl. 

"Shh, baby girl. it's gonna be okay. Remember Lily, momma loves you. Daddy loves you. Be safe, Lily, be strong." Lily told her beautiful baby girl. She kissed Lily's forehead before standing firmly in front of her beautiful little girl. A crash came from down stairs. Lily felt tears pouring down her face. She knew that her beloved husband had just lost his life to try and give her daughter and herself a chance.

"Don't worry Lily. Momma has a plan." Just before Lord Voldemort burst into the nursery. 

"Stand aside stupid girl!" Voldemort snarled at the older Lily Potter. 

"No. Take me instead. Not Lily! Please not Lily!" The older Lily said tears streaming down her face. 

"Stand aside. I'll let you go I only want the girl." Voldemort snarled out again. 

"No! Take me instead!" She said again.

"One more time, you silly little girl! Stand aside!" Voldemort snarled out. 

"Take me! Please spare Lily! Not Lily please!" Lily said crying. 

"Fine! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort snarled out at her. She stood still as the green spell hit her. She smiled one last smile at her daughter before falling to the floor a if she was going to sleep. Voldemort laughed the smile again before shouting the spell at the crying baby. In one second Voldemort was laughing and in the next he stared at the green spell that had just been shot at the baby Potter that was currently shooting it's way back towards him. he was so shocked that he didn't move away from the spell. Soon all that was left of the Dark Lord Voldemort was a pile of ash on the floor and a lonely black robe. 

* * *

 

A man walked pass the church and up the hill to the cottage at the top. Only this time the roof was caved in at the nursery from where the killing curse had rebound onto Voldemort. This man was called Sirius Black. he was poor little Lily's Godfather. He loved Lily like she was his own kid. He absolutely adored his beautiful lily flower. But right now he was scared. he had to get to her fast. He had to see if his brother in all but blood was alive along with his wife. But most of all he had to see if the little angel that he had grown to love so much was still alive. He ran through the front door and saw his brother James's body slouched on the floor. His wand a few feet away from him. Sirius ran upstairs to the nursery and saw his sister in law lying on the floor a smile on her face her green eyes pale of happiness and life. He looked towards the cradle and let out a chocked sob. His Goddaughter was lying down in her crib. Sirius walked closer scared that his beautiful Goddaughter would be as dead as she looked. No! She was alive! She was breathing! He let out another sob and then another as he lifted her out of the crib and into his arms. he held her firmly to his chest so happy that this precious little girl was still alive. Sirius wrapped her in a soft green blanket with her name written into the stitching around her so she wouldn't be cold. Suddenly she moved. Lily opened her eyes and stared at her Godfather. 

"Momma? Dada?" She called out.

"Shh Lily. It's Okay. Paddy's here. It's Okay." Sirius said. 

"Paddy? W'ere Momma and Dada?" She asked.

"Momma and dada had to go to sleep little flower." Sirius said. he carried her downstairs and pass James. she didn't see her dead mother and father on the floor. All she saw was the side of paddy's neck and the darkness of the nights sky. 

Sirius pulled out his wand when he saw a large form lumbering towards him. 

"Sirius? Is that you?" A deep voice asked him.

"Hagrid? What are you doing?" Sirius asked. He put his wand back into it's holster. 

"I was just coming from the Potters. It's horrible. James and Lily dead. Lily wasn't in her crib. i was just about to tell Dumbledore." Hagrid said. 

"I have her. As her Godfather I get custody of her. I found the house her crib. They were dead but she was perfectly fine." Sirius told Hagrid.

"Dumbledore wants me to bring her to her so she can get checked out. I can do that and you can go get some last minuet stuff done before coming to pick her up." Hagrid suggested. Sirius thought it through. That gives me time to go deal with the traitorous rat, Sirius thought to himself. He nodded.

"Okay. Take my bike. I have to go deal with something anyways." Sirius said. He pulled out his bike and un-shrunk it and handed his beautiful sleeping Goddaughter to Hagrid kissing her forehead. He waved Hagrid and Lily off before running into the dark and shifting into Padfoot. 

* * *

 

Hagrid had the baby pressed into his chest. He hated lying to Sirius but it was for the best. After all Dumbledore said it was all for the Greater Good. He drove the flying motorcycle all the way to Little Whining, Surrey. When he got there he sloppily landed the motorcycle onto a street called Private Drive. He stopped the bike in front of the one labeled #4 before parking. He got off the bike holding the small child and walked over to the two figures in cloaks and pointy hats.

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagal." Hagrid said. he handed the small child to Dumbledore. He, Dumbledore, and McGonagal exchanged some word before setting the baby on the doorstep with a letter and apperating back to Hogwarts. 

One thing Dumbledore said was right. Lily Jamie Potter(-Evans as she would be later called) would be known by every child in the wizarding world as the Girl-Who-Lived.

 


End file.
